Der Erlkönig
„Du liebes Kind, komm geh mit mir!“ Eng gewundene Fesseln umschlangen ihre Gelenke. Sie spürte, dass ihre Arme und Beine kreuzförmig an einem Holztisch fixiert waren. „Gar schöne Spiele spiel ich mit dir!“ Ein lüstern grinsender Mann kam auf sie zu. Panisch keuchte sie auf, als sie sah, dass ihr Entführer einige rostige Instrumente auf einer Art Werkbank sortierte. Sie befand sich in einem feuchtkalten Raum, der nur durch gedämpftes Neonlicht erhellt wurde. In der Ecke war eine Nebelmaschine eingeschaltet worden, welche die Sicht auf die Umgebung trübte. „Bitte…“, wimmerte sie und spürte die Tränen an ihren Wangen hinunterrollen. Der Anblick des weinenden Mädchens steigerte die Lust ihres Peinigers nur noch mehr, sein Grinsen nahm sein ganzes Gesicht ein. Mit einem langen Messer bewaffnet, näherte er sich seinem Opfer. Das Mädchen zappelte und riss an ihren Fesseln, doch die Seile gaben nicht nach. Mit einer Hand hielt der Mann sie fest, mit der anderen setzte er das Messer direkt unter ihren Hals. Sie schloss die Augen und drehte schluchzend den Kopf weg. „Was birgst du so bang dein Gesicht?“, fragte der Quäler höhnisch. Dann zerschnitt er der Länge nach die Kleidung seines Opfers. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und von seinen grinsenden Lippen triefte ein einzelner Speichelfaden. Er spürte, wie sein Blut in Wallung geriet und sich zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte. Gleich würde es losgehen. ---- ‚Emily Walther, 12 Jahre alt, 143 cm groß, schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, kam vor zwei Tagen nicht nach Hause, Entführung vermutet.‘ Der Mann ließ den Zettel mit diesen Notizen sinken und sah sich auf der Straße um. Er hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren und trug eine dunkelgrüne Jacke. Seine Gedanken fokussierten sich auf sein Ziel. Christian Reißer war jetzt seit fünf Jahren Privatdetektiv, aber das hier war sein erster wirklich großer Fall. Wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, ihn zu lösen, könnte das sehr weitreichenden Ruhm für ihn bedeuten - andererseits könnte es sich auch als äußerst gefährlich für seine Gesundheit und seine Karriere erweisen. Schließlich wusste niemand, was dabei eigentlich vorging. Es war bereits mehrere Monate her, dass Jungen und Mädchen im ganzen Landkreis verschwunden waren. Alle Kinder waren zwischen zehn und zwölf Jahren alt, keines von ihnen war wieder aufgetaucht und wie immer arbeitete die Polizei viel zu schwerfällig, um etwas zu erreichen. Christian kräuselte die Lippen. Die Polizei war bestens ausgerüstet und straff durchorganisiert und doch nutzten sie diese Möglichkeiten hauptsächlich dazu, an Bahnhöfen verdächtig wirkende (meist ausländische) Personen zu durchsuchen, oder zu überprüfen, ob die Bürger ihre Grundrechte auch „auf die richtige Weise“ einsetzten. Er lächelte kurz auf. Die Unfähigkeit der Polizei war ein unverzichtbares Klischee in jeder Detektivgeschichte. Christian wusste jedoch, dass kein Klischee von ungefähr kam und ganz besonders dieses nicht. Emilys Eltern schien das ebenfalls klar gewesen zu sein, denn sie hatten zwar kurz nach dem Verschwinden ihrer Tochter die Polizei gerufen, waren jedoch nicht lange danach in Christians Büro erschienen. Sie waren bereit jeden Preis zu bezahlen um ihre Tochter wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Der Detektiv hatte zwar Mitleid mit ihnen, trotzdem würde er nicht auf ein angemessenes Honorar verzichten. Ein weiteres Mal betrachtete er die Umgebung. Er befand sich in einem kleinen, unbedeutenden Dorf, eine Ansammlung von Häusern, die zu einer größeren Gemeinde gehörte. An diesem kalten aber sonnigen Nachmittag ahnte niemand, was für Dinge sich hier abspielten. Genau genommen hatte Christian nicht viele Indizien, dennoch hatte er hier bereits genug herausgefunden, um sicher zu sein. Er sah ein älteres Haus, welches durch Überwucherung sehr ungepflegt aussah. Mit Sicherheit war es das, was er suchte. Obwohl Christian Reißer über eine beachtliche Kombinationsgabe verfügte, waren seine Methoden eher unkonventionell. So verließ er sich meistens auf Intuition und Glück, statt auf handfeste Indizien - was ihm bisher einen eher mäßigen Erfolg eingebracht hatte. Dennoch war er vollkommen von sich überzeugt und es schien ihm unausweichlich, dass er diesmal einen Volltreffer landen würde. Er spürte, wie sein Magen erwartungsvoll vibrierte, als er langsam auf das alte Haus zuging. ---- „Willst feines Mädchen mit mir geh‘n? Meine Töchter sollen dich warten schön!“ Der Mann ging ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete Emilys entblößten Körper. Diese Angst in ihren Augen war der Quell grenzenloser Erregung, sie gab ihm das Gefühl allmächtig zu sein. Oh, und er würde sie verstärken! Hinter ihm an der Wand befand sich ein Hebel, welchen er mit einigem Kraftaufwand umlegte. Nahe der Bank, an der Emily gefesselt war, öffnete sich eine Deckenluke und gab einen grauenhaften Anblick frei. Die verstümmelten Überreste vierer Mädchen fielen herab und schwebten direkt vor dem Blickfeld seines Opfers, lange Fleischerhaken waren durch ihre Körper gebohrt worden und hielten sie an langen Ketten, die zur Decke hin verliefen. Der Peiniger stieß die vier Leichen an, sodass sie sich hin und her bewegten und setzte sein Gedicht fort: „Meine Töchter führen den nächtlichen Reihn und wiegen und tanzen und singen dich ein!“ Die Art wie die aufgespießten Körper hin und her schwangen könnte jemand, der verrückt genug ist, tatsächlich als Tanzen interpretieren. Der Quäler war entzückt. Wie er den Erlkönig liebte. Bisher hatte er jedem seiner Opfer diese Verse vorgetragen, er empfand dieses Gedicht als den Höhepunkt der Balladenkunst und der Erlkönig war eine literarische Figur, mit der er sich nur zu gut identifizieren konnte. Auf das Mädchen auf dem Tisch hatten die vier Kadaver jedoch nicht dieselbe Wirkung. Emily schrie aus Leibeskräften, sie weinte, stammelte und flehte. Die feuchten, zitternden Augen waren das, wovon ihr Peiniger jede Nacht träumte. Diese Gefühle von Ohnmacht und Angst, welche seine Opfer durchdrangen waren dieselben, die ihn in solche Ekstase versetzten. Bald würde er Emily spüren, wie noch nie ein anderer sie gespürt hatte, doch der perfekte Moment dafür war noch nicht gekommen. Angst alleine reichte noch nicht. Er würde einige selbstgebaute Gerätschaften zur Hand nehmen. Spitze oder auch stumpfe Gegenstände, die mit Blut und Rost überzogen waren. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sich sogar entschieden, welchen er benutzen würde und so entzündete er mittels eines Streichholzes die Flamme eines Bunsenbrenners, der Nebel im Raum behinderte ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Das innere Hochgefühl in der Brust des Quälers steigerte sich noch mehr. Nein, Angst reichte nicht, es war die Kombination aus Angst und Schmerz, die den Moment perfekt machten. Es war die Kombination aus Angst und Schmerz, durch die der geheimnisvolle Erlkönig zum Schluss der Ballade seinen Triumph feierte. Er brachte ein Stück Metall zum Glühen und näherte sich seinem schreienden Opfer. ---- Während die Polizei noch die Tatorte nach etwaigen Spuren durchsuchte, hatte Christian bereits weiter gedacht und war seiner Eingebung gefolgt. Als Emilys Eltern gegangen waren, hatte er sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Wer, außer einem Triebtäter würde ein Kind entführen? Wäre nur ein einziges verschleppt worden, wäre es knifflig, da sich pädophile Neigungen prinzipiell in jedem manifestieren konnten, doch bedachte man, dass zwei Jungen und vier Mädchen innerhalb kurzer Zeit entführt worden waren, war von einem Serientäter auszugehen. Und so ein Serientäter war mit Sicherheit schon einmal aufgefallen. Im ganzen Bezirk gab es nur eine einzige Nervenheilanstalt, die sich mit diesem gesellschaftlichen Tabu befasste und Christian hatte ihr bereits einen Besuch abgestattet. Mit Sicherheit war die Polizei bereits auf dieselbe Idee gekommen, aber bestimmt erst, nachdem sie die Tatorte akribisch durchsucht hatten. Der Privatdetektiv war allerdings der Ansicht, dass man die Spurensuche an Tatorten manchmal überspringen könne, eine Meinung die nicht viele seiner Kollegen teilten. Dennoch schien er diesmal vom Glück gesegnet zu sein, denn da er jemand war, der in gegebenen Fällen weder vor Drohungen, noch vor Bestechung zurückschreckte, wurde er auf Anhieb fündig. Er bekam Zugang zu den Akten vieler entlassener Patienten, an denen Pädophilie festgestellt wurde. Nach dem aktuellen medizinischen Stand galt die sexuelle Neigung zu Kindern als unheilbar, doch die meisten Patienten hatten gelernt ihre Triebe zu kontrollieren. Drei Patienten wurden nur unter starken Bedenken entlassen, laut dem Archivar der Anstalt waren es Grenzfälle. Alle drei waren bereits des Kindesmissbrauchs angeklagt worden, doch aufgrund mangelnder Beweise konnten sie nicht verurteilt werden und die Therapie, zu der sie verpflichtet wurden, war zeitlich begrenzt. Zwei davon hatten einen festen Wohnsitz und waren nicht weiter aufgefallen, der Dritte war jedoch eine Woche nach seiner Entlassung spurlos verschwunden. Christian holte sein Smartphone aus der Tasche, als er das Haus erreichte. Er öffnete ein Bild, das er von der Akte seines Hauptverdächtigen geschossen hatte. Es handelte sich um einen 52-jährigen Mann namens Harald Gluck, einen gelernten Elektroingenieur. Vor drei Jahren begann seine Therapie, vor einem Jahr galt sie als mehr oder weniger abgeschlossen und er wurde entlassen. Zwei Monate später begannen die Entführungen. Christian bemerkte, dass das entsprechende System ziemlich locker mit potenziellen Kinderschändern umzugehen schien. In den Anmerkungen über Harald stand, dass er einige sadistische Züge hatte, außerdem schien er eine starke Affinität zu deutscher Literatur zu besitzen. Er verehrte Goethe, Schiller, Herder und andere Verfechter des Sturm und Drang. Das Wichtigste, was Christian in der Anstalt erfahren hatte war, dass Glucks ehemaliges Elternhaus sich in dem Dorf befand, das er jetzt ebenfalls aufgesucht hatte. Er hatte das alte Haus gefunden und einige Anwohner befragt. Sie hatten ihm bestätigt, dass Harald bereits eine Weile in diesem Dorf zu leben schien, aber nie wirklich Kontakt zur Außenwelt suchte, es sei denn um Essen zu kaufen. Der Detektiv war sich ganz sicher, dass es dieser Mann war! Es musste einfach stimmen! Es war kaum zwei Tage her, seit Emily entführt wurde, doch wenn Christian sich irren sollte, war sie praktisch tot. Er sah sich noch einmal verstohlen um, bevor er das ungepflegte Grundstück des überwucherten Hauses betrat. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Klingeln und erst einmal mit dem Verdächtigen sprechen? Nein! Er musste es einfach sein, das hatte Christian im Gefühl. Wer untertaucht und sich in so einem Gebäude versteckt, musste einfach etwas zu verbergen haben. In seiner Zeit als Ermittler war es eher selten, dass er nur durch seine Instinkte zum richtigen Schluss gekommen war, doch er war sich noch nie so sicher wie heute. Er würde einbrechen wie ein gewöhnlicher Dieb. Er würde das Mädchen befreien und in eine strahlende Zukunft blicken. Nachdem er einmal um das Gebäude herum geschlichen war, entdeckte er eine Hintertür. Er öffnete eine Tasche an seinem Ärmel und holte einen Dietrich und eine Nadel hervor. Mittels dieser Werkzeuge knackte er das Schloss. Jetzt würde es sich entscheiden. ---- Emily kreischte aus tiefster Lunge. Ihre bloße Haut wurde vom glühenden Metall versengt. Mehrere Stellen ihres Körpers machten Bekanntschaft mit der höllischen Hitze, welche den unendlichen Schmerz auf einen Punkt zentrierte, der viel zu klein dafür war. „Bitte, bitte, hören Sie auf… Ich werde brav sein, bitte!“ Wenn sie nicht schrie, flehte sie ihren Peiniger um Gnade an, doch er zeigte keine Spur von Empathie. Er wählte nur immer neue Methoden aus, von stumpfen Messern bis hin zu mit Widerhaken besetzten Nadeln. Jedes Mal, wenn der Sadist für einen kurzen Moment von seinem Opfer abließ, fühlte Emily, wie ein Stoß aus Übelkeit, Verzweiflung und schrecklicher Angst ihren Körper durchfuhr. Wann immer der Mann aufhörte sie zu quälen, konnte sie sicher sein, dass er bald wieder anfangen würde. Die grausamen Gefühle wurden mit jedem Intervall intensiver. Emily realisierte es nicht, doch das Schlimmste an dieser Folter waren die Pausen. Die Euphorie des Schänders stieg mit jeder Sekunde. Ach, dieses Mädchen war einfach von Anfang an perfekt gewesen! Als er sie entführt und in seinen Keller gesperrt hatte, hätte er am liebsten sofort begonnen, doch er hatte sich im Zaum gehalten. Zwei Tage lang war Emily eingesperrt gewesen. Seiner Ansicht nach war es mit den Kindern wie mit dem Kochen: Man musste sie erst in ihrer eigenen Angst garen lassen, bevor man sie in voller Perfektion genießen konnte. Mit der Hand strich er über Emilys blutenden Körper. „Nun fasst er dich an! Erlkönig hat dir ein Leids getan!“, flüsterte der Psychopath. Der perfekte Moment war jetzt gekommen! Der Peiniger ließ seine Instrumente sinken, sein Opfer lag zitternd und keuchend auf dem Tisch. Der Mann öffnete seine Hose. Mit einem Mal wurde er unterbrochen. Ein schrilles, lautes Klingeln ertönte im ganzen Raum. Harald Gluck schnaubte vor Wut, denn dieses Geräusch kam von keiner gewöhnlichen Klingel, es kam von einer Alarmanlage. ---- Das Schloss gab schnell nach und die Tür öffnete sich. Christian befand sich in einer verstaubten alten Küche. Der Boden bestand aus knarrendem Holz, welches nicht so aussah, als sei es in den letzten Jahren geputzt worden. Dennoch deuteten einige Fettflecken auf dem Herd darauf hin, dass dieser vor kurzem gebraucht wurde. Wenn Emily wirklich in diesem Haus gefangen gehalten wurde, musste es an einem geheimen Ort sein, aber wo? Gluck war Elektroingenieur und mit Sicherheit auch auf anderen Gebieten handwerklich begabt. Sicher war es kein Problem für ihn gewesen, eine Geheimtür zu bauen. Christian ballte die Fäuste und ging zähneknirschend auf und ab. Er durfte seine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, sinnlos nach Geheimgängen zu suchen - wer wusste, ob er diese Zeit hatte. „Komm schon, denk nach!“, flüsterte er sich selbst zu und beschleunigte seine ziellosen Schritte. Dann hörte er etwas unter seinen Füßen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das hohle Geräusch unter ihm. Er blickte zu Boden. Für die ungeübte Sicht war es kaum zu erkennen, doch Christian bemerkte, dass die Staubschicht an dieser Stelle eine Spur dünner war als im Rest der Küche. Die Grenze zwischen der dickeren und der dünneren Schicht war ein perfektes Rechteck, offenbar lag hier normalerweise ein Teppich. „Clever…“, flüsterte der Detektiv. Wenn der Teppich an dieser Stelle lag, dämpfte er die Schritte und man konnte das hohle Geräusch nicht hören. Es war ein simpler, ja fast banaler Trick, doch mit Sicherheit war er sehr wirkungsvoll. Nicht viele kamen auf die Idee, einen staubigen Boden zu durchsuchen. Christian schluckte. Dass der Teppich nicht an gewöhnlicher Stelle lag, konnte nur bedeuten, dass Gluck bereits in seinem Versteck war. Der Ermittler kam entweder genau richtig oder viel zu spät. Er kniete sich hin und fand einen kleinen Hebel, dessen Farbe sich nicht von der des Holzbodens unterschied. Mit einem Klacken sprang eine Falltür auf, welche mit gewöhnlichen Bodendielen bedeckt war. Wie lange hatte Gluck wohl daran gearbeitet...? Die Hände des Privatdetektivs fingen an zu schwitzen. Sollte er wirklich nach unten gehen? Er war unbewaffnet und hatte keine Ahnung was ihn dort unten erwartete. Andererseits konnte er nicht auf die Polizei warten, das könnte das Mädchen das Leben und ihn seine Träume kosten. Dennoch nahm er sein Handy heraus und wählte den Notruf. Anschließend legte er das Telefon auf einen Tisch, die Polizei würde den Anruf zurückverfolgen und nachsehen was los war. Sein Herz pochte bis zum Hals, als er die Falltür hinabstieg. Er verfluchte sein Land, das zwar Kinderschänder auf Bewährung freiließ, aber derart strenge Waffengesetze hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Atem im ganzen Raum widerhallen, als er eine provisorische Treppe nach unten ging. Seine einzige Chance war das Überraschungsmoment. Er musste den Pädophilen irgendwie überwältigen. Er tappte auf Zehenspitzen durch einen durch flackerndes Licht beleuchteten Gang, an dessen Ende sich eine suspekt wirkende Tür befand. Christian setzte einen Schritt vor den anderen. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Aus heiterem Himmel hörte er ein leises Wimmern. Für einen Moment war er fest davon überzeugt, dass sein Herz stehenbleiben würde. Das war die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens. Jetzt waren sämtliche Zweifel ausgeräumt. Er schloss die Augen, presste die Lippen zusammen und legte die letzten Meter zwischen ihm und der Tür zurück. Dünne Nebelschwaden schlugen ihm entgegen, als er sie öffnete. Das Innere des Raums war nur von einer einzelnen Neonröhre erhellt. Trotz des Nebels konnte man schemenhaft erkennen, was sich in dieser Folterkammer befand. An der Wand stand eine Werkbank mit einigen Geräten, deren genaue Beschaffenheit man lieber nicht kennen will. In der Ecke waren die Umrisse eines Heizungsrohrs zu erkennen, daneben stand ein kleiner, schwarzer Kasten, von dem der Nebel auszugehen schien. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Tisch, auf dem ein kleiner Körper lag. Ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen ging von ihm aus. „Oh mein Gott…!“, flüsterte Christian und riss Augen und Mund auf, er vergaß alle Vorsicht und stürmte in die Mitte des Raums, auf dem Weg drehte er hektisch den Kopf. Sonst war niemand hier. An die Platte war ein nacktes Mädchen gefesselt, durch den Nebel konnte der Detektiv nicht alle Details erkennen, doch es reichte, um ihm den Magen umzudrehen. Sie konnte nicht älter als zwölf Jahre sein. Ihr Körper zitterte furchtbar, an sich war er schrecklich entstellt. Sie blutete am ganzen Leib und hatte einige extrem schmerzhaft aussehende Brandwunden. Das Schlimmste war jedoch ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Obwohl der Nebel die Sicht auf ihre Augen behinderte, konnte man sehen wie sie glänzten. Sie glänzten in Angst, in unaussprechlichem Leid und in finsterer Resignation. „Emily…?“, keuchte der Detektiv. Er selbst begann zu zittern, seine Brust fühlte sich an, als würde sie verknotet werden. Was für ein Mensch könnte einem kleinen Mädchen so etwas antun? Eine unbändige Wut packte ihn. Harald Gluck… er hatte noch nie einen stärkeren Hass auf jemanden empfunden. Und dennoch, der Hass richtete sich nicht nur auf den Täter. Er selbst hatte den Auftrag wegen Geld und Ruhm angenommen. Er hätte keinen Moment gezögert, ihren Eltern eine hohe Summe für die Befreiung ihrer Tochter abzuverlangen, doch jetzt… Jetzt, wo er Emily Walthers zerstörten Anblick sah, schämte er sich dafür. Er würde kein Geld verlangen. Er würde gar nichts verlangen, im Gegenteil, er war bereit jedes Opfer zu bringen, um ihr Leben zu retten. Ein düsterer Gedanke kam in seinem Hinterkopf auf: Was für ein Leben würde dieses Mädchen noch erwarten, nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte? „Emily!“ sagte Christian so ruhig er konnte „keine Sorge, ich bringe dich hier raus! Zurück zu deinen Eltern!“ Er zwang sich zu lächeln. Dann nahm er einen scharfen Gegenstand von der Werkbank und begann damit, Emilys Fesseln zu durchtrennen. Über ihm öffnete sich geräuschvoll eine Klappe. Vier Leichen, die mit Fleischerhaken durchbohrt waren, fielen wie Marionetten aus der Decke. Hinter dem Ermittler landete jemand auf dem Boden. „DU HAST MIR DEN MOMENT VERDORBEN!“, schrie derjenige an seinem Rücken. Christian Reißer spürte einen Schlag auf den Kopf, anschließend wurde alles verschwommen. ---- Er sah alles wie durch einen Schleier. Offenbar wurde er über den Boden geschleift. Christian spürte, wie seine Hände hinter eine runde Metallstruktur, wahrscheinlich das Heizungsrohr, gezerrt wurden. Anschließend hörte er ein Klicken und etwas Kaltes schloss sich um seine Handgelenkte. „Um dich kümmere ich mich später!“, flüsterte ihm jemand ins Ohr. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Opfer zu. Langsam wurde der Blick des Ermittlers wieder klarer. Er hatte den Mann nicht genau gesehen, doch er war sicher, dass das Harald Gluck war. Christian hatte Kopfschmerzen. Harald hatte nicht stark zugeschlagen, offenbar wollte er nicht, dass der Detektiv das Bewusstsein verlor. Eine Erkenntnis ließ ihn erschaudern. Gluck wollte ihn zusehen lassen. „Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt: UND BIST DU NICHT WILLIG SO BRAUCH ICH GEWALT!“, rief der Getriebene. Er beugte sich über Emily und durchbrach die letzte Grenze. Das Mädchen schrie und wimmerte, während sich die Hüften ihres Peinigers stoßartig bewegten, Christian fühlte ein nie dagewesenes Entsetzen. Doch eigentlich war es nicht die Vergewaltigung, die ihn am meisten verstörte. Es war auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Harald Gluck ihn dabei zusehen ließ. Es war das Zitat, das er verwendet hatte. Der Erlkönig… eines der größten Werke der Weltliteratur und die Figur war quasi der Schutzheilige aller Pädophilen. In Haralds Akte stand etwas über seine Vorlieben für deutsche Literatur. Und er benutzte sie, um die Qualen seiner Opfer noch mehr zu genießen! Der Detektiv biss sich auf die Zähne. Er hatte die Polizei bereits gerufen, sie müssten jeden Moment auftauchen, doch sie mussten das Kellerversteck erst einmal finden… außerdem würde Emily das nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Christian musste sie retten. Um jeden Preis. Ihm war klar, dass er ruhig bleiben musste. Er sah sich im Raum um. Irgendwie musste Gluck ihn niedergeschlagen haben. Angewidert wandte der Detektiv den Blick von den von der Decke hängenden Leichen ab. Wenn er genau in den Nebel sah, konnte er die Umrisse eines länglichen Gegenstandes erkennen, vielleicht eine Eisenstange. Er biss sich auf die Zähne und versuchte, das widerliche Stöhnen des Vergewaltigers auszublenden. Christian schwor sich, er würde diesem abartigen Perversen geben was er verdiente und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat. Der Ermittler schloss die Augen. Die Handschellen schränkten seine Bewegungsfreiheit ein, doch es reichte, um an die Ärmel seiner Jacke zu kommen. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss so leise er konnte. Mit zitternden Fingern holte er den Dietrich und die Haarnadel hervor. Ein Glück war der Pädophile viel zu geil auf sein Opfer, um ihn zu durchsuchen. Christian hielt die Luft an und bearbeitete das Schloss der Fesseln. Nach kurzer Zeit gab es ein leises Klicken. „AAH, DU BIST DIE BESTE! GLEICH KOMME ICH!“, rief Gluck euphorisch. In diesem Moment stieg der Hass des Detektivs ins Unermessliche. Er sprang blitzschnell auf und hob die Eisenstange auf, welche sich als Brecheisen entpuppte. „AUFHÖREN!!!“,schrie er. Eher würde er sterben als dass er das zuließ. Er holte aus und schlug dem Vergewaltiger mit voller Kraft in die Körpermitte. Gluck stolperte rückwärts. Eine Mischung aus Angst und Schmerz breitete sich auf Haralds Gesicht aus. „Lass mich in Ruhe!“, rief er und hielt sich die Rippen. Der Pädophile drehte sich um und floh in Richtung Tür. Mit ungläubiger Wut folgte Christian ihm. Wie konnte er es wagen wegzurennen? Harald stieß die Tür auf, doch der Ermittler war zu schnell. Er holte in einer drehenden Bewegung aus und schlug auf die Beine des Triebtäters, welcher sogleich auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Langsam näherte sich der Detektiv dem Mann zu seinen Füßen. Ein boshaftes Lachen entfuhr Gluck. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er ein kleines Messer aus der Tasche und stieß es in Christians Bein. Ein Schmerzenslaut entfuhr diesem, doch er zog das Messer schnell heraus und warf es weg von sich. Der Detektiv hob drohend das Brecheisen. Er hatte das unbändige Verlangen, diesen Mann zu verletzen. „Nein, bitte, was wollen Sie von mir? Lassen Sie mich, ich habe Geld, ich…“, stammelte Harald mit dünner Stimme. „Was… hast du… da gerade gesagt?“ flüsterte der Ermittler mit einem eiskalten Unterton. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Der Vergewaltiger flehte um Gnade. „WAS HAST DU DA GERADE GESAGT?“, wiederholte er deutlich lauter. Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und schlug das Brecheisen mit der gesamten Macht seines Zorns ins Gesicht des Pädophilen. Und dann wieder… Und dann wieder… „HAST DU NUR EINE ENTFERNTE AHNUNG, WAS DU DIESEN KINDERN ANGETAN HAST? HAST DU AUCH NUR EINE AHNUNG, WIEVIEL LEID DU VERURSACHT HAST? UND JETZT LIEGST DU HIER UND JAMMERST?“ Erbarmungslos schlug Christian zu. Wieder und wieder ins Gesicht. „FRISS DAS, ERLKÖNIG!“ Blut, Zähne und Knochensplitter flogen durch die Luft. Das Brecheisen vibrierte durch die Wucht der Schläge, eine Kraft, die sich schmerzhaft auf seine Unterarme auswirkte. Doch er wurde nicht müde. Irgendwann hämmerte er nur noch die weichen Überreste eines Kopfes in den Steinboden. Schwer atmend ließ der Detektiv das Metallstück fallen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. In seiner Brust stritten sich das tonnenschwere Schuldgefühl, gerade einen Menschen getötet zu haben und der Rausch der Genugtuung, dass er dieses Monster vernichtet hatte. In seinem Hinterkopf erhob sich der hässliche Gedanke, dass Harald Gluck kein Einzelfall war. Bestien wie er waren düstere und auf der ganzen Welt verbreitete Realität. Christian spürte den Schmerz in seinem Bein, der vom Messerstich herrührte, doch das war ihm egal. Er drehte sich um und humpelte zurück in die Folterkammer. Emily musste leben. ---- „Emily…!“, flüsterte er, während er sie endlich von ihren Fesseln befreite. „Emily, es ist vorbei! Du hast es überstanden, du kannst jetzt wieder zurück nach Hause!“ Der Detektiv bemühte sich, warm und freundlich zu klingen. Das Mädchen reagierte jedoch nicht. Sie keuchte, zitterte und starrte einfach nur ins Leere. Christian biss sich schmerzverzerrt auf die Lippe. Er wusste, was das bedeutete und nicht nur das: Ihm war klar, dass sie mit all den Verletzungen nicht lange durchhalten würde. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Er hob sie auf und humpelte in Richtung der Steintreppe. Sein Bein schmerzte unerträglich, als er sich die Stufen hinaufquälte, doch der warme Körper in seinen Armen gab ihm Kraft. Sie lebte und das war die Hauptsache. Mit Kopf und Nacken öffnete er die Falltür und befand sich wieder im Erdgeschoss. Mit unendlicher Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass die Straße um das alte Haus herum von Blaulicht erhellt war. Endlich hatte die Polizei hergefunden, wie immer war sie viel zu schwerfällig. „Halte durch Emily! Halte nur noch ein bisschen durch! Es ist gleich geschafft!“, flüsterte er dem verletzten Mädchen in seinen Armen zu. Dann kam ihm ein unangenehmer Gedanke. Für den Mord an Gluck würde er sich vor der Polizei verantworten müssen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde bereitwillig ins Gefängnis gehen, wenn Emily dafür lebte. Eigentlich wollte er rennen, doch sein verletztes Bein ließ ihn nicht. Als er endlich an der Eingangstür angekommen war, sah er einige Polizeifahrzeuge und Krankenwagen. „Es ist vorbei Kleine! Halte nur noch ein klein bisschen durch!“, rief er dem Mädchen mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Freude zu. Sein Bein schmerzte immer schlimmer, doch er würde weitermachen, so lange es notwendig war. So trat er nach draußen und ging so schnell wie möglich auf die Sanitäter zu. Erreichte sie mit Mühe und Not... In seinen Armen das Kind war tot. NegativeRoot (Diskussion) 20:27, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Pasta des Monats